Leonard (Total Drama)
"What would make me a good contestant? Well i've battled armies of vampires and demons from the darkest mountains. And i've defeated them with my… Hello? Oh, Hey Timmy. Nah. Can't make a video. This time someone stole my unicycle. What? But it's raining. No. I'm not being the paper. But my cape is." - Leonard's audition tape Leonard, labeled The LARPer, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Waneyihtam Maskwak. He was also a competitor on the spin-off series as a member of The LARPers team with Tammy. Personality Leonard is a passionate LARPer (Live Action Role Player). He dresses like a wizard and believes he has magic powers. He always carries around his spell book, chanting whenever something goes awry. Like many Total Drama contestants, Leonard seems to mean well, but his mind is not in the right place at the appropriate times. He is very passionate about his wizardry and persists on his spells no matter how ineffective they are. Trivia References *According to Re:Fresh blogs he is based on Christopher Mintz-Plasse's character, Augie Farcques from Role Models. *Leonard is frequently shown quoting Gandalf or saying a variant of his lines. *Many of Leonard's spell incantations reference spells appearing in Harry Potter. Comparisons *Leonard is one of six characters known to roleplay. The others are Harold, Noah, Sam, Sierra, and Tammy. **Leonard is the only third generation contestant to do this. *Leonard is one of eight characters to have a gap in their teeth, the others being Cody, Chef Hatchet, Heather (until her gap was filled), Mickey, Mike, Rodney, and Sugar. *Leonard is one of seventeen characters to have a cleft chin, the others being Brick, Brody, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Dakota, Dwayne, Geoff, Heather, Jacques, Josh, Mary, Pete, Rodney, Ryan, Topher, and Trent. *Leonard, Justin, Chef Hatchet, Lightning, Cameron, B, Ennui and Ryan are the only males to have prominent lips. Competition *Much like Ezekiel, Leonard was eliminated in the second episode both times he competed. This makes him one of four contestants to be eliminated in an episode of the same number. **Both were eliminated in the second part of two-part premiere of a show. **Both also ranked eighteenth in a season of both shows where the theme involves travelling around the world. *He is tied with Blaineley for the second-lowest amount of participation overall in the Total Drama (both ahead of Staci and Beardo) with two episodes each. *Leonard, along with Tammy, are the two contestants who have the lowest amount of participation episodes in the Ridonculous Race; he has currently competed in only two episodes. Miscellaneous *Leonard is the first contestant from the third cast of Total Drama to meet a contestant from the first cast. *Leonard is the second character to wear a one-piece outfit (in his case, a cloak), the first being Blaineley. *Though his feet are covered by his cloak most of the time, it can be seen on several occasions that he wears navy blue Converse shoes. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenages Category:Wizards Category:African Canadian characters Category:African Characters Category:Confused Bears Category:The LARPers